


Sweet Talker

by Briseis_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briseis_Lavellan/pseuds/Briseis_Lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a way with words.  A drabble about Ellana's thoughts regarding a smooth talking apostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talker

_You talk far too much_  
For someone so unkind  
-Leave a Trace by [Chvrches ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4Eo84jDIMKI&t=ZjY5MTFhYjc5MjY2YjVlMjY2MmMwNGVmMzNjOWU4Y2VkZmJkY2QwNCxjMnlEVjBCeA%3D%3D)

* * *

“Sweet talker.” Ellana had called him before stealing that first kiss. It was true. “Ar lath ma” after their second (or was it fourth?) kiss on her balcony. The way he called her “vhenan” when they had a quiet moment alone. “You are so beautiful.” he had said before breaking her heart five minutes later. He promised to explain after they defeated Corypheus, and that mollified her for awhile until he disappeared right after the magister’s defeat.

She had thought she would be angry forever. That she would never forgive him for breaking his promise, for abandoning her. She felt silly for her anger because she didn’t think she would see him again, until she did. When they had explored the ruins to foil the Qunari plot, she had worked out his true identity, The Dread Wolf, Fen’harel. Two years after his disappearance, Solas finally explained himself. The endearment seems to roll off his tongue easily despite everything, and she had forgotten that she had ever been angry with him. Then he revealed his plans and could not be persuaded to change his mind. Then, “My love…” as he gave her a final kiss, then “I will never forget you.” before he left her again.

* * *

Note: This is just attempt to break down the major wall that is my writer’s block. I keep hoping these little pieces will inspire something more.  

 

 

_My[Tumblr](http://briseis-lavellan.tumblr.com/post/144693518027/bards-corner)_


End file.
